The Impossible Princess
by The Merry Bard
Summary: When Adelaide Aeducan was exiled from Orzammar for a crime she did not commit, it was as though her life was over. Until one evening, fate dealt its card and her life takes an unexpected turn.


**Disclaimer:** All characters, plots and places belong to their respective owners.

**The Impossible Princess**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Adelaide Aeducan couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She had been locked up in the dungeons of Orzammar for three weeks now, awaiting the result of her sentence for the murder of her elder brother Trian. Only she didn't murder her brother, she didn't want to take the throne of Orzammar, she had no desire to be queen.

Instead, she had to admit to herself at least, it was a very ambitious yet cunning move by her's and Trian's younger brother Bhelen. To get rid of the two heirs in line to the throne without anyone knowing the true culprit was ingenious But it wasn't something she expected of Bhelen, he was often too dim to think of such a cleverly crafted plan to rid his two elder siblings so he could the direct heir to the throne. Adelaide didn't care for her younger brother anymore, he got what he wanted in the end and as far as she was concerned he can choke on the crown jewels.

At least she doesn't have to put up with obnoxious politicians and squabbling noble houses, they were the very reason she didn't want to rule Orzammar.

Orzammar was very much controlled castes and traditions, unlike other dwarven realms who allow their people to live on the surface, free to return to their mountains whenever they want; Orzammar was blinded by fear and superstition that you could get swallowed up into the sky if you set foot on the surface, and that you lose your 'stone sense'. In Adelaide's eyes, it was a load of rubbish concocted by the Shaperate to control Orzammar's citizens.

The door at the end of the dungeon hall opened, a dwarf lord, whom Adelaide recognised as Lord Pyral Harrowmount strode in flanked by two of the dungeon guards.

"My lady." He greeted solemnly. "I regret to inform you that you have been exiled as ordered by the noble houses and Prince Bhelen Aeducan. You are stripped of the title as princess and instead be known to those on the surface as Lady Adelaide Aeducan."

Adelaide nodded, not daring to utter a word. Harrowmount, though maintaining his noble poise, looked torn. He stepped towards the door of the cell.

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you didn't kill Trian." He whispered to her.

"I did not kill my brother." Adelaide said, firmly looking into his eyes to prove desperately as though it were her last chance to reprieve. Harrowmount nodded.

"I believe you, unfortunately my lady I cannot overrule the judgement made by the noble houses, it seems Bhelen has bought them into his pocket. But I vow to you now, I will fight tooth and nail to stop him from succeeding the throne, your father has fallen ill and while he is indisposed Bhelen will act as ruler until he either recovers or passes."

"But I promise you, I will not let Bhelen rule."

Adelaide's heart swelled, reaching out through the bars to hold his aged hands. "Know that you and your family are in my thoughts as I live above ground, I will never forget your kindness to stand by me even though my name is blackened by false accusations."

Harrowmount smiled gently, placed a heavy purse full of gold in her hands and then stood back to let the guards release Adelaide and escort her to the surface.

"Farewell my lady." He said, watching her go through the dungeon door and on her way to the world above ground.

The surface was not what Adelaide expected it to be, she did not get sucked into the sky, she didn't lose her senses, and she did not feel any fear for the open spaces. Harrowmount was kind enough to give her purse of gold to help her get started on the surface, it wasn't much but it was enough to survive. She wasted no time putting as much distance between her and Orzammar as possible. Outside Orzammar's grand entrance on the surface were merchants who set up their stores, there was a crowd outside waiting for something to happen. And she quickly realised that it was her appearance that they were waiting for.

Unlike the brainwashed people inside Orzammar, the Dwarves, Men and Elves on the surface bowed or curtseyed low respectfully as she approached them.

"You may not be Princess in name any more." said one proud Dwarven merchant loudly as she passed. ''But you'll always be the people's princess."

"When you return, you will be the Queen of hearts my lady!" cried another.

"Thank you, all of you. I hope the people above ground will treat me better than the people below." Adelaide said to them, shaking hands and hugging those who wanted it. Then a man offered his coach for free to the nearest village of men for free. Adelaide graciously thanked him and accepted his offer.

The village was some satisfying distance away and the coach driver told her about life above the surface in as much detail as he could manage, he advised her to stay at the inn for a few days to plan on where she was to go and what to do before doing anything else. Then when they arrived outside the village gates she thanked him and they bid each other farewell.

It was starting to rain and Adelaide quickly approached the front gates.

"What is your business?" The guard asked cautiously.

"I need shelter at the inn." Adelaide answered patiently, the guard sighed and without asking her anymore questions he opened the gate and let her inside the village.

"The Black Horse is at the end of this street here." He said gruffly before shutting the gate behind her and resuming his post.

It didn't take her long to find the inn, inside she could hear men chattering and jeering, she took a moment and then entered. Inside it was dusty and full of smoke from the tobacco in pipes, and dark with only candles to keep light. It was mostly a male atmosphere but Adelaide didn't let that bother her. Instead she kept her purple hood over her head to avoid anyone potntially recognising her and her... previous status.

Thankfully there was a woman who also served behind the bar and Adelaide felt safer to approach her.

"How may I help you my dear?" The voluptuous barmaid asked as she wiped the side down. Adelaide explained that she needed somewhere to stay for a few days and paid the rent when the barmaid offered her a room for cheap before leading the exiled princess into the room.

"Let me know if you need anything." she said before leaving Adelaide on her own. It was here she could finally let down her hood, it was here she could finally let out any emotion she held inside for the past three weeks. Finally after shedding her last tears, she gathered herself in her thoughts. There was only one important thing she had to do, to find work in order to earn more gold.

The next day Adelaide decided to explore the village, she was surprised to find that there were a number of Dwarves living in this village, it was strange to see people who were the same as you are but lived in an entirely different culture.

After spending the day exploring the market and various shops she returned to the inn and ordered her dinner to be taken to her room.

"Ah you're back." The barmaid said cheerfully as she wrote down the order. "By the way, what's your name? That is if you're willing to share?"

Adelaide thought for a moment cautiously before relenting. "Adele." She answered with a small smile, the barmaid beamed.

"Lovely name and you're very pretty for a dwarf lady, they usually have beards like the males! Your meal will be sent to your room in around an hour, anything else?"

Adelaide, or Adele as she decided to get used to declined and returned to her room above the inn. So far she found no work in the village, but she knew she had to keep trying, otherwise she'll be out on the street, Harrowmount had only given her enough gold to last her a weeks rent in the inn. Her dinner arrived within the hour as ordered, the Barmaid gushing about news of a dwarven company that was on its the village.

"Wonder if they'll stay at our inn? It will certainly bring us enough gold to fix up the place!"

Adele chuckled as the barmaid left the room to tend to the patrons downstairs, tucking into her meal she thought of the dwarven company that could possibly be in the village at this precise moment. She wondered if they would be staying at this inn. But part of her didn't want them to, she didn't want the poor barmaid (however naïve she was) to put up with a rowdy group of dwarven men. They can be nasty drunks when they want to be.

When she finished, she placed her cutlery on the plate and decided that it was good manners to send it down to the bar so that the poor barmaid didn't have to climb up the stairs to retrieve it. After placing her dish in the kitchen she proceeded to return to her rented room.

"Wait, Adele." The barmaid stopped her quickly. "Er, I don't want to seem like I'm judging you or anything, but I can tell you're light on your purse and all."

Adelaide raised her eyebrow quizzically, but allowed the barmaid to explain herself.

"And I pretty much gather that you won't have enough to last a week, so I've decided to offer you a job which involved helping me run the inn, in return you won't have to pay the rent or food, it's just my last employee had quit just now and I need an extra pair of hands urgently, there's a festival in the village next week and I'll need help keeping this place together, it's entirely up to you of course."

Adelaide was stunned by this sudden job offer, the barmaid's urgency made her question whether it was genuine or not, but she needed the money to live.

"Okay, I'll take the job." she nodded smiling, the barmaid sighed of relief and smiled back.

"Thank you so much, it'll start tomorrow, will need help getting the inn open in the morning. My name's Moira, anyway, get some rest it'll be a busy day tomorrow."

With a final smile Moira turned back into the main room to tend the bar where patrons were waiting for their drinks. Adele watched her work before heading back into her room. With her mind finally at ease over finding a source of income to survive she changed removed all of her clothes, placed them onto the wooden chair next to the bed and lay down under the covers, drifting off into deep sleep.


End file.
